Vanilla Twilight
by JOKERgirl98
Summary: This is a story loosely based on the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. Antonio had been away for nearly a month for a business trip and Lovino still hasn't heard from him. It's not like he can't get along without him or anything, he's doing fine. But as all his memories flood his head he starts to miss him... *First Spamano fic* Rated T for Lovi's mouth (Obviously) Warning: Fluff!


Vanilla Twilight

The brunette Italian tossed and turned over on his left side. Peeking his eyes open he realized it was only 7 am. Groaning he reached his hand out behind him. He slide his finger over the sheets searching for the man that was usually there.

"Antonio..." He grumbled sleepily to empty space beside him. "Hey," he said rolling over. He was met with empty disarrayed white sheets. Suddenly he realized that once again he was alone. Antonio had been gone away for business for almost a month and would be back in a couple of weeks. A month seems to last forever. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Out of habit he looked out the window. The sky looked as if it would rain. The wind rustled the tree branches and the clouds that were usually white turned a light grayish blue. It was spring so rain should be expected.

_ Antonio would always want to go outside and collect as many tomatoes as possible before it rained, that way the ripe ones wouldn't get unnecessarily drenched. I wonder if he still sleeping or if he's on a plane or if he's...thinking about me... Probably sleeping. He would be at his office in Germany for another day or so and then fly to France. He probably isn't thinking about me and its not like I'm thinking of him either! That bastard is probably too focused on his work_, the Italian thought. He picked up his smartphone and checked his emails and text messages three times each. He still hadn't heard from Antonio since he left, instead he'd gotten a text from his brother Feliciano.

**Feliciano: Lovino! Good morning! Ludwig woke me up at 6:30 so I could train with him D: then he let me have pasta for breakfast to make it up :D how are you without Antonio?**

Lovino sighed. His brother was so scatter brained it seemed teensy flies had more focus. Although his brother was childish and air headed he recently patched things up with him after not seeing him in a couple years. That's when he met the potato bastard Feli had befriended when he studied abroad in Germany. Ludwig was a lot of what he talked about.

_ "Fratello guess what?!_

_ "What."_

_ "Ludwig promised he would stay my friend! I thought he was gonna leave me since I cry a lot, but he said he couldn't leave by myself because I would get myself in trouble and he wouldn't want anything to happen to me!"_

_ "Why do you care if he likes you or not?"_

_ "Oh. I don't know. H-he's just really nice and he lets me make pasta at his house and sleep in his bed when I get scared-"_

_ "-YOU'VE SLEPT IN HIS BED!"_

_ "Only when I'm scared! I promise he didn't try anything!"_

_ "He better not have or I'll castrate that bastard myself!"_

_ "Don't do that! He's my friend!" Felicano whined helplessly. Lovino sighed seeing his brother tear up. He placed a hand on Feli's head._

_ "He's just your friend, yeah?"_

_ "Mmhm," Feliciano said in agreement._

_ "It's good for you have friends. Now maybe you won't bother so much when it rains or storms," he said with a slight smile on his face. He couldn't stay mad at Feliciano forever, no one could. He bet that Ludwig gave in twice as fast as himself._

_ "I really like Ludwig," feliciano said quietly. Lovino stiffened. Did he mean in a 'I love you' way or... Feliciano didn't give him time to ask before he turned to make pasta for lunch. If Feliciano was in love with Ludwig... No way. Then again Feli did fall in love with this blonde haired boy in grade school... _

_ "Fratello,hurry, the water is about to come to a boil. Can you hand me the flour over there? I'm going to make bread sticks. I need enough to give some to Luddy," Feli called happily. There was no doubt about it in Lovino's mind now. Whatever, he thought handing his bubbly brother the flour, as long as Ludwig doesn't pull that curl it should be bearable to share my brother with him..._

Lovino texted Feliciano a reply.

**Me to Feliciano: Morning. I'm fine. I hate waking up early on my own though. Tell that potato freak to stop waking you up so early. You need your sleep or you become more of an idiot than usual. You should sleep til 8am minimum. :P **

Lovino added a face just for Feli before hitting send. Sleepily he stood and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. He grabbed a tomato and check the forecast on tv. It would be cloudy with a chance of precipitation for the next 4 days. Great. At least he wouldn't have to water the tomato plants.

Lovino untied his black apron that read: 'Spanish Cafe' and tossed it into the hamper basket almost missing it. Heaving a sigh he reheated the pasta he'd made last night and ate in silence. Outside the rain clouds that threatened to rain earlier disappeared with the wind.

_"Hey Lovi, do you want do grab the umbrella and go for a walk?" Antonio said smiling. He had already grabbed the umbrella and wore his rain boots._

_ "Idiot, it's raining. Why would you wanna walk in the rain?" Lovino asked not looking up from his book._

_ "It's not raining that hard anymore. Please? I just wanna take a walk down the the block and back," Antonio pleaded. His dark green eyes shimmered in anticipation. Lovino looked up momentarily and saw his pleading look. His heart thudded in his chest as a dusting of pink spread across his cheeks._

_ "Fine, just stop being a kid about it. This better not take long," Lovino said putting his book down. They grabbed their jackets and headed out into the dreary late morning. They walked in silence for a few minutes down the street. Lovino could feel Antonio's presence under the umbrella. They were quite close with only a few centimeters between them. The cool wet breeze helped to chill his red face._

_ "This is nice, right Lovi?" Antonio asked inhaling the early spring shower's scent. "It's like the rain cleaning the world making it brand new." To Lovino the scent was musky and slightly chilly, but refreshing at the same time._

_ "Yeah, I guess so. It's really quiet," Lovino said watching the rain fall slowly and steadily. This weather made him want to sleep in snuggled up in a blanket with a warm drink or a book. Suddenly something caught the Spaniard's eyes and he crouched close to the ground to get it. His caused him to hit Lovino in the head with the underside of the umbrella._

_ "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Lovino chided rubbing his head crouching next to Antonio._

_ "Sorry Lovi, look! A turtle!" He smiled picking up the small baby turtle and cradling it in his arms. The turtle was only a about 10 centimeters wide so Lovino assumed it was born recently._

_ "Put the damn thing down. Your taking it for its natural habitat," Lovino said feeling smart for using science words._

_ "But Lovi it's too far from home. It must have gotten lost in the rain. He needs to go back to the pond. We should take him back there," Antonio said holding the turtle up in front of Lovino. The pond was at least another two blocks away. Lovino did really feel like walking all that way but Antonio's pleading eyes got him to go anyway._

_ Once they had reached the pond the rain had let up and it was now just a light sprinkle. Antonio guided the turtle back to the water set it on the ground. Lovino crouched with Antonio on the ground watching him let the turtle go._

_ "Alright little amigo, you go back home and stay out of trouble, yeah?" Antonio said smiling. He pet the turtle's head with his index finger._

_ "Say goodbye Lovi," he coaxed holding the turtle closer to Romano. Lovino sighed,_

_ "Alright you little idiot, stay out of the grass," he said tapping the turtle softly on its head. Suddenly the turtle pulled back and snapped down on Lovino's finger and let go_

_ "Ouch! F*cking turtle!"Lovino yelled jumping up away from the little reptile. Antonio quickly scolded the turtle and put it in the water. The turtle gave a little hiss noise (which Antonio took as a thank you) and swam into the murky water. Antonio then attended to Lovino's bleeding finger._

_ "Lovi let me see," Antonio said taking Lovino's hand. He took out a handkerchief that he always carried with him and wrapped up the wounded finger giving it a quick kiss. This sent electricity up and down Lovino's spine and a red shade spread across his face. Antonio was standing so close that Lovino was sure Antonio could hear his heartbeat pounding in his chest. Lovino leaned forward and grazed his lips along Antonio's jaw towards his lips. That was the first time Lovino had tried to kiss anyone. He swore at himself in his head for missing Antonio's lips almost completely._

_ "L-Lovi?"Antonio said dumbfounded. His face a a shade of pink as well._

_ "What?"Lovino snapped. His nerves were frazzled as he tried to process what he had just done. Antonio's skin had been so warm and smooth._

_ "Was that a kiss?" Antonio asked touching the place where Lovino had grazed his lips._

_ "Shut you stupid bastard!" Lovino yelled crossing his arms. This bastard! He's being an ass again, he thought bitterly. Antonio leaned forward and placed a kiss like Lovino's on his face. He grazed his jawline and ended on Lovino's lips with a chaste kiss. He pulled away and smiled warmly at the shocked Italian. Antonio grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Like a puzzle the spaces between their fingers fit perfectly together. They both walked home in a silent understanding. Each knowing that holding hands like this meant something that could go without saying. Ti amo Lovino thought to himself._

Lovino shook his head pushing the memory away. Suddenly he wasn't hungry and decided to go to bed. He cleared the table and did the dishes. Then he walked up the stairs memories of Antonio flooding his thoughts. His messy dark brown hair, deep emerald green eyes, and his ever present smile. How he and Lovino sat on the porch of his house in the summer starring up at the hundreds of stars peppering the sky in perfect disarray while the cool breeze brushed through their hair as day melted into night.

Lovino stopped and went back down the stairs. Opening the front door he took a seat on the top wooden step. The sun had sank behind the horizon and the sky's blazing orange panned out into light blue. A sprinkle of stars could barely be seen. The sky looked those summer nights from the previous year. The weather was getting warmer and soon it would be summer again.

"I can watch the night turn light blue but it's not the same without you," Lovino sighed to himself. His chest tightened and he gripped the wooden board a little tighter. Staring up at the vanilla twilight he was waist deep in the thought of Antonio. He didn't feel quite as lonely as before knowing that he could be looking at the same stars as him but still the tears streamed down his face. Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. Checking the screen he saw Antonio had finally texted him back after a week.

**Antonio: did you forget about me? :)**

Lovino smiled through his tears. _As if I could forget, idiot._

**Me to Antonio: no idiot :P**

He hit send after making a face just for him. If Lovino could go back in time and see Antonio he would tell him-

**Antonio: Lovi I wish you were here :'(**

_I wish you were here._

**Me to Antonio: whatever**

**Antonio: I have to go my plane has landed so bye Lovi! Don't cheat on me! :D **

** Lovino to Antonio: bastard. :\ **

Putting his phone back in his pocket he knew he would be thinking about him all night. The first time he texts me back after leaving and it only lasts a few minutes. Romano went inside pulled on his sleep wear ( shorts and a t shirt ) and got into bed and tried sleeping.

The next morning the sun seeping in from the window awoke him from his light slumber. He groaned rolling over not bothering to check the time. It was Saturday so he couldn't care less. He didn't even want to look at the empty space of sheets this time. He rubbed the tears that seemed to be continuing from the previous night and settled back into his light sleep.

"Good morning Lovi~" a voice next to him purred lovingly placing a kiss on his cheek. A warm hand wiped his tear away. _The hell?... _Lovino sat up sleepily in shock.

"An-Antonio?" He said incredulously.

"What? You didn't get my text?" He asked. Lovino grabbed his phone and saw he had two new text messages.

**Feliciano: fratello! Toni is coming home early we should throw a surprise party!**

** Antonio: Lovi guess what? The meeting here in France was cancelled do to the fact that the guy I was supposed to be meeting broke his wrist and everyone else was on a spring break of sorts so I can come home early! Isn't that great!? Well my cab arrived so I'll see you in about an hour te amo Lovi 3 :D**

Lovino was dumbfounded as a blush creeped across his face.

"You idiot! You should've called, I was sleeping by then!" Lovino said crossing his arms. Antonio chuckled and sat up wrapping his arms around Lovino's waist.

"Sorry. I thought you might've been awake."

"Well, I wasn't."

Antonio pulled Lovino towards him giving him a chaste kiss on his lips. Lovino hoped that later on that night they were going to sit on the porch just like last summer. Drenched in vanilla twilight.


End file.
